


Christmas in the Bunker

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: While your boyfriends are away on a hunt you decide to bring Christmas to the bunker. But your angel boyfriend comes home early and helps in more ways than one.





	Christmas in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 12 Days of Christmas Day 9  
> Prompt: Decorating Tree or House (Bunker)  
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

           You plugged in the cord and the lights blinked to life on the branches of the artificial tree. You’d wanted to get a real tree but the artificial one made it easier to manage and it would be available for next year too. Pulling out the array of ornaments and baubles you’d purchased you set to work making sure they had hooks and planning where they would go on the tree.

            “What are you doing?” the deep voice of your angel boyfriend echoed across the library.  
  
             “Hey honey,” you cooed motioning for him to join you. “I’ve decided to give my boyfriends a beautiful Christmas here in the bunker. I wanted to get everything decorated before you all got back from the hunt. I didn’t think you’d all be back so soon.”

         "I’m the only one back. Sam and Dean wanted to rest before making the drive home but they are safe. May I help you?“ Cas eyed the tree and then the ornaments in confusion, "Although I’ve never been a part of this celebration I’d like to learn.”

       "Okay, I’d really love that Cas. May I have one thing first?“

      "Name it,” Cas approached you pulling you to his chest.

       "A kiss would really motivate me right now,“ you peered up at him through your hooded eyes trying to be as alluring as possible.

       Cas needn’t no further help as he brought his lips to yours at first in a soft chaste kiss. But it didn’t stay that way as you opened your mouth tracing his lips with your tongue begging for entrance that he happily gave into. The simple kiss turned heated as you pushed his trench coat to the ground his hands cupping your plump behind encouraging you to jump and wrap your legs around his waist. He pressed you against the pillar nearby with a groan as his lips moved to trace your neck and collarbone. He pulled your shirt ripping it off leaving you bare from the waist up as his lips kissed down your chest until they wrapped around your nipple drawing a whine from your throat. You could feel him smile against your breast as he continued suckling at you as you writhed against him seeking some sort of friction for the growing need between your legs. He moved his mouth to the other breast as you felt the room spin and found yourself in your room as Cas laid you down on the bed before stepping back. You watched as he slowly peeled off his suit until he stood before you naked. He reached forward sliding off the shorts and panties that you had on. As he threw them across the room climbing onto your bed kissing up your legs before settling between them knowing exactly what you needed.

      "Cas,” you moaned as his tongue dipped into your heat. “You’re distracting me from decorating.”

      He only chuckled as his fingers joined his mouth. While his mouth wrapped around your clit his fingers worked in and out bringing you to orgasm in moments as your hands grasped onto his hair tightly. He didn’t stop until he was sure he had pulled every last bit of your orgasm out of you. When he was satisfied he let go climbing up kissing you allowing you to taste yourself on his lips, “I think you like being distracted Y/N. I’ll have to tell Dean and Sam.”

      “Assbutt,” you commented before pulling his lips back to yours as you felt the head of his cock slowly press into your core. “Yes, Cas, please I need you.”

      “Relax kitten,” he warned sitting up slowly pressing into you. He looked down into your eyes wide in admiration, “You are one of my father’s most beautiful creations. We’re lucky to be able to share your love.”

      “Cas,” you could only whimper as he bottomed out. He leaned over wrapping his arms around you lifting you to his chest without sliding out of you. You took the hint gathering your strength holding onto his shoulders before slowly rolling your hips and letting a groan escape both of you. “I love you, my angel,” you managed as you began bouncing up and down chasing your second orgasm and his first.

      “I love you more than you will ever know,” he whispers as he groans. “I’m close and so are you.”

      “I know but you first,” you joke increasing your speed until his hands dig into your hips promising bruises that you craved. Two more thrusts and he lets go with a growl spilling into you and triggering your second release as you cry out before slumping against his chest.

       Cas lays you down sliding out of you as you wince feeling sore. He knows you need to be handled with care due to his strength but sometimes it can still be taxing on your human body. He snaps his fingers cleaning you both and placing you in one of your sleeping dresses. Cas allows you to fall asleep knowing you need the rest and watches over you until you wake to finish the tree. Cas pushes a strand of hair from your face before kissing your forehead. He wasn’t lying between you and the Winchesters he thinks you all are the most amazing humans he’s ever met. Not perfect because perfect wouldn’t be as fun but human. He really does love you and he hopes you know that too.

       You awaken to find yourself alone and sore from the lovemaking with your angel, distracting but worth it, you think as you sit up and head to the library. Cas is standing there in a pair of jeans and one of Dean’s old t-shirts. Thankfully your angel had taken yours and Dean’s advice to start dressing down a little bit more. The results are quite amazing. You laugh seeing him holding an angel topper eyeing it wearily, “This makes no sense.”

       "What doesn’t make sense baby?“ you question as you wrap your arms around his waist.

       His free hand covers yours as he looks back at you, "Why was this labeled as a tree topper?”

       "Because she goes on top of the tree let me show you,“ you pull away taking the tree topper kissing your angel on the cheek. Thankfully you’d sat out a step ladder as you climb up securing the decoration to the top of the tree, "She’s like the guardian of Christmas. What do you think?”

       Cas’ head is tilted in the way it does when he tries to understand something, “I don’t understand but it does look nice with the tree. What else do we need to do?”

       "You really want to help?“ He nods and you giggle rushing over to the items you’d left on the floor when he arrived earlier or possibly last night. “By the way what time is it?”

      He grins wickedly, “Seven am the boys will be home by noon.”

       “I blame your distraction, Castiel. Alright, well we can do this let’s get started.”

       After brief instructions, Cas is helping you decorate the tree. He makes sure to space the baubles out and even reaches up making sure the angel is sitting correctly to your amusement. Once the tree is decorated you convince him to help you hang some garland and wreaths around the rest of the library as well as a few more lights. It would make the whole place seem more, well, homely. As Cas finishes the last bit of garland you head into the kitchen to put in a pie for Dean when he arrives. You plan on making a nice smoothie for Sam so after the pie is in you set about cutting up fruit when you hear the grinding sound of the bunker door.

      "Honey we’re home,” Dean calls from the library as you rush in leaping into Sam’s arms since he’s closest. “Hey!”

      “Hi Dean,” you call over Sam’s shoulder before kissing Sam. “Hi Sam, I missed my boys!”

      “Did you now? It looks like you’ve been busy,” Sam looks around the room before sitting you back on your feet. “It’s beautiful Y/N. We missed you,” Sam kisses you much rougher this time but a cough reminds you that you haven’t greeted your other boyfriend yet. Sam steps back with a wink, “To be continued.”

      “Yes sir,” you giggle before Dean picks you up from behind nuzzling into your neck. “Dean put me down.”

       He does so as they all laugh before turning you and kissing you sweetly, “Hey Princess, this place looks amazing. Cas said he even helped.”

      “He did after he was done distracting me,” you bump his hip then lift up your gown to show off the bruises on your hips.

     “Distraction, huh, Cas?” Dean eyes the angel.

     “She was too tempting to pass up I’m afraid, but I did help her decorate this morning to make up for it. She wanted to surprise us,” Cas informed the Winchesters.

    “Surprise us, Princess?” Dean pulls you back to him his chest warm on your back. “What kind of surprise?” Dean’s hands slide down your sides teasingly as you moan against him.

    “For Christmas,” you moan as Dean’s hands slide down the front of your panties his fingers slipping into your folds. “I wanted to give my boys Christmas.”

    “Oh, how sweet! Did you hear that Sammy?” Dean asks his brother increasing his pressure on your clit as his fingers work you open.

    “I did Dean. Why don’t you take her to her room and we’ll give her an early Christmas present,” Sam gives you a look that informs you it’s going to be a long day.

    “I love that plan brother. Cas would you care to join us?”

    “I would and I think some of this might prove useful,” Cas holds up a spool of ribbon you’d bought to wrap presents with but the looks your boyfriends share tells you something else. You’re about to be a Christmas present for them, which is one hundred percent fine with you.

    Dean growls pulling his hand away and before you can blink has you up in his arms striding through the library, “Come on you two I want to wrap our present up.” You chuckle holding on to Dean with the sounds of Sam and Cas quickly following after you both.


End file.
